Unchained
by belle ballerina
Summary: Simple Oneshot for a challange. DracoHermione.


**Write a story which begins at midnight on one day and ends at midnight on the next.**

Title: Unchained

The clock in Draco's room chimed midnight as he threw back his comforter and got out of bed. He wore only his black boxers and pulled on a thin white shirt and shivered a little as he walked out of his Head Boy room to the common room he shared with Hermione.

He noticed her door ajar and peered in her room noticing that she wasn't in bed. He couldn't sleep.

Neither, it seemed, could she.

He walked out of the portrait hole and decided to walk around for a little bit to try and exhaust himself into sleeping.

As he walked down the corridor he heard faint classical music, something that sounded like Ravel's 'Pavane pour une infante defunte', a solo piano piece and a tapping sound.

He followed the music through several corridors, hearing it nearer and nearer as he traveled, he began moving faster, walking quickly and following the beautiful sounds.

As he climbed down the stairs to a dungeon where the music got louder and he heard this tapping sound he couldn't identify.

He came to an open door and saw a girl dancing, spinning on satin, pink pointe shoes and landing gracefully and moving beautifully into different ballet moves that Draco couldn't even begin to identify.

She turned and saw him standing in the door way and stopped, embarrassed. She looked at him, strands of her hair stuck to her forehead and she was slightly out of breath. Her fitting leotard stretched across her breasts and defined the perfect curves of her hips and a sheer, chiffon skirt and tights defined her strong, graceful legs.

He stared, gaping at her beauty and she stared back. Neither said a word and they stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Hermione said, "I'm sorry if I woke you, Draco."

"No, you didn't", he responded briskly.

She smiled and said "Well, I guess I should go to sleep, it's near half past one in the morning"

"Is it?", he asked, shocked having left his room almost an hour and a half ago, though it only felt like minutes. Then said "Well, I'll be going then"

She nodded at him and he turned and walked briskly back to the head dorms that he shared with that girl he had never seen do anything so beautiful.

He went back into his room and sat down on his bed when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

He opened the door and Hermione was at his door her pointe shoes in hand and her hair was tied back and out of her face. She said "I just wanted to say goodnight, Draco"

He offered a half smile, the best he could do and said "Goodnight, Hermione". She turned and walked toward her room, closing the door behind her. He heard her run the bath in the bathroom they shared that was connected to both of their rooms.

He sat down on his bed, pulled of his over shirt, a little damp with sweat from running down the corridors and shivered a little as he crawled under the down, dark green comforter.

He drifted off to sleep to the sound of the water filling the bathtub.

"uughhhhnn" Draco moaned quietly as he turned off his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. He shuffled over to the bathroom and performed his normal morning duties and went to breakfast.

He sat at the head's table right next to Hermione and she offered a gentle smile and said "Morning, Draco".

He nodded a little and said "Morning, Hermione". There was so much he wanted to say but his cold facade wouldn't let him say any of it. He ate in silence and when he finished and his cleaned itself, he picked up his book satchel and said, "I'll see you later". She nodded and looked back to the book that she was reading.

Draco went to all of his classes and could barely concentrate on any of his classes. When Draco was called on in Potions he had no idea what was going on and Snape asked to see him after class. Draco's eyes followed Hermione out of the classroom as she left when class ended and he sighed. Something was different about her now, he didn't know what, but after seeing her the way he had seen her she was different.

He slid his books into his bag and waited for Snape to talk to him. Snape walked over to Draco's desk, laid his hands down on top o his table and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I've never seen you like this, what on earth is wrong with you?"

As Draco's godfather it seemed as though he actually cared about him but Draco was never sure.

"Nothing, Professor" Draco responded quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy, your behavior is not suggesting that nothing is wrong." He replied sternly.

"Professor..." Draco started.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you better than you think and I know something is wrong, so tell me, girl? family? or school?" Snape cut him off.

Draco let out a sigh, as though he just wanted to and glanced toward the door. "Really, Professor, it's nothing, just something stupid and now I'm okay. I apologize for my behavior in class today. I don't know what got into me."

Snape nodded and Draco collected his things and walked out of the classroom slowly. Potions was the last of Draco's classes and he headed to his room to change out of robes and go for a jog before dinner.

He got to his common room to find Hermione in a split on the floor, holding posture, with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when she heard him come in and she looked a little embarrassed, "Sorry" she mumbled.

She was wearing shorts and a fitted tank top and curled out of her split and began putting on running shoes. He looked at her and said "Are you going for a run?" He yelled at himself in his head and thought 'You idiot! of course she is! What kind of a stupid question is that?'

She nodded and said, "Why do you ask?"

He responded and said "I was thinking of going for a run myself..." he paused for a moment and added "Would you like to go together?"

She smiled and nodded happily. Draco motioned to his room and said "I'll just go change and be out in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah" she smiled and stretched her legs in front of her and reached for her toes.

Draco went into his room, looked in the mirror and sighed. He changed into shorts and an undershirt and pulled on his running shoes. Then Draco sat down on his bed and said to himself "What on Earth is wrong with you? This is Hermione Granger you thinking about, fantasizing about. Truce or no truce she's still the girl you've taunted all these years. Get a grip man."

He pulled himself together and walked out of the room to find Hermione pulling her leg to her head.

"Ready?" she asked as she dropped her leg. He nodded and lead the way. They walked out to the lake, where they started running. The sky looked like rain and just as it began to drizzle, Hermione laughed and looked up at the sky as she was running.

It started pouring and the two of them ran all the way back to the castle and when they got in they were dripping wet. Draco was behind her as they ran in and he put his arms around her waist as they were laughing. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he hugged her to him and she didn't pull away. So he did something that was beyond any shred of reason in his body.

He kissed her on the mouth.

When they parted, Hermione looked embarrassed and she said, "C'mon, let's go, we'd better change before dinner."

They went to dinner and sat in the common room together doing homework until they went their separate ways around half past ten, wishing each other a good night.

Draco heard Hermione leave this time around 11 and waited ten minutes before following her back to the dungeons she had been in the night before.

He heard the music turn on, it was Strauss' "Love Story". He walked slowly, following the music once again. When he got to the dungeon she was dancing again. Something, he supposed, she did every night.

Every instinct told him to turn around and go back to his dorm. Every instinct told him that he was crossing enemy lines and that even though they had a truce to be civil towards each other as head boy and girl she was still on the other side of this war. Every instinct told him that what he was going to do would change his life forever.

He didn't stop at the doorway this time, he walked in towards her as she saw him and stopped dancing. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her in a way she'd never been kissed before. They kissed hard, and again and again until he let go of her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck and scattered kisses on her shoulders.

Hermione felt his hands on her body and felt his mouth on hers and had always imagined him to be as cold as his demeanor, that was not the case. He felt perfect.

He pushed the straps of her leotard off of her shoulders as she slid her hands up his undershirt and pulled it off over his head. He scattered kisses on her chest and pushed her leotard off of her hips, taking her tights and skirt with it.

He conjured a soft blanket on the floor beneath them and laid down with her, pulling her tights off with her shoes. She shivered slightly as she ran her hands down his washboard abs and noticed how god-awful amazing his body was. She pulled as the waist of his boxers and he pulled them off for her as he rested about her kissing her on the mouth again.

He pushed his hips slowly towards hers and she closed her eyes with a gentle smile on her face as Draco kissed her again. Just as he did this he heard the clock chime midnight.


End file.
